Black Dragon
by Dark Eyed Angel
Summary: Scott comes to sunnydale to visit his cousin, Buffy and finds out more than he bargained for...


Black Dragon  
  
The harvest moon cast a shadow of her slender body on the roof top, her long black hair was slicked back tightly into a ponytail that fell elegantly down her back. Her tight black leather pants, black long sleeve V-neck shirt and long black leather jacket made her look chic and almost invisible in the dark night. She took careful, deliberate steps, silently making her way across the roof. She clutched her Katana tightly in her right hand, beneath her shirt she felt the heat from her pennant against her chest. Her normally pale blue eyes were glazed over with a feral predatory yellow. Her heightened senses made her aware of the vampires on the opposite side of the roof, but they had yet to sense her presents. They were looking down on an unconscience victim as if unsure what do next, a Bleached blonde British guy stepped forward.  
  
"Is there a reason you haven't killed him yet?" he asked in a thick British accent.  
  
"Boss he's not like a normal person, he...he killed Billy," One of the guys stammered.  
  
She stepped forward, so she knew they could see her.  
  
"Hey what are you doing up here?" another one shouted in her direction, mean while all but the leader moved toward her.  
  
She didn't bother responding, she leaped into the air flipping over them and landing behind them with everyone including the leader and the victim in her view. She took a fighting stance with sword in hand. They stared at her a second before attacking three at a time nine of them in all.  
  
The first three came at her, her sword hissed as it sliced through the air and the nearest one's neck, his head didn't even have time to fall before he turned to dust. She snap kicked the second one behind the knee, and his leg crumpled out from under him, the third one grabbed her by the waist in an attempt to pick her up, but she elbowed him in the nose shattering it. He stumbled backward grabbing at his face, the one on the ground looked at her in shock, hesitating just long enough for her to behead him. Three more came at her, she desposed of them easily. The last three and the one with the broken nose stood next to their British leader, he stubbed out the cigarette he had been smoking.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are, but you've just dug yourself a nice little grave, hope your prepared to lay in it," said their leader.  
  
She heard the guy on the ground waking up, but he didn't open his eyes, apparently the vampires heard him too. The one with the broken nose stood over him, then kicked him in the ribs, "I know your awake, get up!" he growled.  
  
The guy's eyes snapped open, then narrowed in anger, three claws sprung from the back of his hand and he plunged them into his stomach. The vampire doubled over groaning in pain. The guy leapt up, taking up a defensive stance, One of the vampire threw a dagger which hit him in the side, she knew he'd need a new kidney, his claws retracted and he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"This isn't over," the blonde leader said to her before staking the injured Vampire then leaping over the side of the building, his lackeys following. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Willow, Xander, Oz, Buffy, her cousin Scott, and his girlfriend Jean sat on the floor in there living room with several bowls of popcorn. Nobody was really paying much attention to the movie Bram stoker's Dracula, but they were having fun nonetheless.  
  
"Hey Scott, didn't you have more friends here somewhere?" Buffy asked.  
  
"yeah but..." Scott was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Scott, Have you seen Logan?" Orora asked.  
  
"Um no, Why?" he said.  
  
"He left an hour ago and hasn't come back yet," she replied.  
  
"Where was he going?" he asked her.  
  
"Don't know, I think he said he just going for a walk," he told him.  
  
"Orora I'm sure he's fine, Logan can take care of himself," he reassured her.  
  
Jean gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Scott," Orora began.  
  
"Okay, okay," he sighed "If it'll make you feel better I'll go look for him."  
  
"Thank you, Scott," she said before hanging up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jean asked. By this time everyone was looking at him.  
  
"Logan went out for a walk an hour ago, he hasn't been back," Scott told them.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, she exchanged worried glances with willow.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine Logan can take care of himself, but Orora's worried so, I'll just find him and tell him to call her," Scott told the girls.  
  
"This isn't a town where anyone should be out at night, no matter who you are," Buffy replied.  
  
"I'll be fine," he said getting up and grabbing his jacket, "and so will Logan." He left without leaving much room for argument. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
She rushed over, her eyes returning to their normal pale blue color, and pulled the guy up onto his feet. He pulled away a little, and stood on his own, he pulled the knife out of his side, and it immediately healed up leaving only a hole in his shirt to prove that he'd been stabbed. Her eyes widened in shock...well thats new...she thought. "Are you okay?" she asked cautiously and quietly. He simply nodded. Then turned towards the door on the roof. Then she heard a noise on the farside of the roof near the fire escape, she froze. Apparently he heard it to though she didn't really know how, she had enhanced senses do to her genetic mutation which made her like a tiger in a human body. The predatory yellow color returned to her eyes, which made her see in infrared. She saw hidden in the shadows a cold blue human shape, she knew it was another Vampire, her hand flexed on her Katana...the titanium steel blade caught the light of the moon, the ebony handle felt warm in her hand as did the pennant around her neck...she glanced at the guy next to her.  
  
"I got this one..." she told him. Noticing the Vampire approaching them. Cute, she thought. His dark hair was spiked every which way, his black leather duster blew in the wind and his dark eyes...looked sad, Odd, she thought.  
  
She stepped forward holding the sword in a fighting stance, indicating a silent challenge. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't wanna fight you," He told her.  
  
She just smiled, and looked at him with her feral eyes. He tilted his head slightly as if just noticing, then narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What kind of demon might you be?" he asked, mostly to himself.  
  
The guy beside her stepped forward, and three claws sprung from his hand, then he narrowed his eyes. Great, this is what I get for being nosy, he thought to himself. He shook his head, "Okay looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way," He remarked.  
  
"Always," was all she said before leaping toward him bringing her sword down in a deadly arc. Which he avoided ducking then throwing a punch, which she blocked easily, grabbing his fist and twisting it, she kicked him in the face. He stumbled backward, toward the edge of the roof, neither of them noticing, he Snapped kicked her in the leg which, made her leg crumpled under her. He aimed another kick for her head but she blocked it with the flat part of her sword, which threw both of them off balance, the vampire went tumbling off the roof of the 6 story abandoned building, the girl clung to the edge with one hand and sword in the other.  
  
Then the guy retracted his claws, and ran over to the edge. "Take my hand," he told her.  
  
She tossed the sword up on to the roof and grabbed his hand, with her now free hand. He pulled her up.  
  
"You all right?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Thanks, Got a name?" she asked him.  
  
"Logan, you?" he replied.  
  
"Amy,"  
  
"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Logan asked.  
  
She shrugged, "Some from my Uncle, some from a friend, some from the military and some I taught to myself,"  
  
He nodded, watching her eyes return to there blue color as suddenly as they'd changed to yellow.  
  
"What were those things?" Logan asked. He had an Idea, but wasn't sure how possible it was.  
  
"You don't know?" she sighed. Ignorance is bliss I guess, she thought. "Vampires," ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel stumbled toward Buffy's house, Ringing the door bell.  
  
Buffy came to the door, "Angel oh my god are you okay?"  
  
Jean followed Buffy out..."Scott?...oh your not Scott, My god are you okay Buffy get him inside, Don't worry I'm a doctor," Jean rushed to his side to hold him up.  
  
"I'm fine...really I just," Angel stopped seeing he wasn't getting anywhere, he glanced at Buffy for help.  
  
"Um really Jean, he'll be okay he looks worse than he really is, Angel this is Jean My cousin's girlfriend," Buffy said quickly.  
  
Jean released him reluctantly, Obviously they didn't want her help...she went back inside, but stood near the door, she knew they were hiding something she'd felt that way ever since she got here. They were nice and all but there was just this nagging feeling she got ever since they'd gotten here, she didn't want to pry through their mind.  
  
"Buffy I saw, a couple of strange demons on the roof of an abandoned building on 56th street," Angel told her quietly.  
  
Jeans eyes widened, but her surprise, grew even more when she heard the next sentence.  
  
"there was a guy and a girl, the girl had cat eyes and the guy had metal claws, the girl seemed to be a strong fighter, the guy could be but..."  
  
Jean stopped listening, she picked up Buffy's Phone and dialed Scott's number.  
  
"Hello?" Scott's voice on the other line could barely be heard from the wind wiping around his red convertible.  
  
"Logan's on 56th street hurry go get him," Jean said then hung up the phone quickly just before Buffy and her friend walked back in.  
  
"I was just seeing, if Scott had found Logan, I was worried," Jean lied.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Come on, watch the movie with us," Buffy said to Angel and motioned for Jean to follow.  
  
"I, uh think I'll wait till Scott gets back," she told them. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scott sped down 56th, he wished Jean would've explained more but he'd go with it. Up Ahead he saw two figures up ahead one of them resembled Logan, and some young girl. He pulled up beside them.  
  
"Need a ride?" Scott asked one eyebrow raised above his red glasses, which he always wore, if not a deadly red laser beam shot out of his open eyes, which he'd be force to close.  
  
Logan glanced at him as if he were a pest, then his eyes flickered in recognition.  
  
"Scott, What are you doing..." he started.  
  
"Orora called me," he told him.  
  
Logan nodded then jumped in the back of the car then gestured for the girl to do the same. She got in cautiously, highly aware of the sword that she had sheathed on her back, just in case she needed it. Logan noticing her tense up when she got in the car said "Scott, Amy, Amy, Scott,"  
  
"Hey," Scott said focusing on the road.  
  
"Hey," she replied.  
  
Logan glanced at her then said to her quietly..."Hey relax a little will ya, Unlike some people, I don't think Scott bites...well...I don't think anyways, but don't take my word on it..."  
  
She smiled a little, the first one all night but didn't respond. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scott rang the door bell which Jean was quick to answer. Logan and Amy sat at the kitchen counter with Jean, and Scott went to get the others.  
  
Buffy and Angel the first to walk in, Angel narrowed his eyes in recognition.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he said in a low threatening voice.  
  
Logan stood up, and glared at him.  
  
"Hey anyone wanna tell me what's going on or should I guess?" Buffy demanded.  
  
Scott rushed into the room.  
  
"Why don't you ask them," Angel replied still staring at Logan hard.  
  
Amy stood up again, then looked at Buffy angrily, "You invited him in?"  
  
"what?" Buffy wrinkled her forehead.  
  
"They're the ones I met on the roof," Angel told her.  
  
"Wait this was a misunderstanding," Jean said, "I'm not sure who she is but, Logan's our friend, not a demon or whatever you said he was,"  
  
Angel glared at her he figured she'd been listening to the conversation they had earlier.  
  
"Really did you know your friend has claws?" Angel asked her.  
  
Both Scott and Jean looked away, "You mean these," Logan said Unsheathing his claws.  
  
Spike paced the factory angrily babbling to his left over lackeys.  
  
"She was quiet, too quiet, I don't like the quiet ones, but this one she seemed human except for the eyes..., they were..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Cat-like?" said a tall lanky looking vampire.  
  
"Yeah, thats it; the way she fought,...the slayer could learn a few things from her that's for sure,..." Spike continued, "I want you to bring her here, alive,"  
  
"Um Spike there's not many of us left and she's not planning on coming willingly..." said a short stocky yet strong looking red headed vampire in the back named, Jake.  
  
"Well then Jake," he said impatiently, "then you'll just have to promote more people for the job won't you?"  
  
He nodded then the three of the vampire's scurried out. Spike sighed, all he could think about was this girl. He should be angry with her, but he was more intrigued than anything. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy took a step back toward Angel..."What are you?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "The question is What is he? Not human, but he seems like he likes to pretend he is huh? or do you even know what he is?"  
  
Angel stiffened a little in anger.  
  
"I know what he is," Buffy told him, "He's my boyfriend, but what I don't know is what you are..."  
  
Amy shook her head in disgust, she knew who the blonde was...or was supposed to be, The slayer...and she was dating this walking leech, Bitter Irony, she thought standing up, heading for the door.  
  
"This is ridiculous," she mutter to herself.  
  
She started to open the door but, Angel was there, slamming his hand on the door.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Angel in a low threatening voice, "Was it something I said?"  
  
She smiled coyly, then hit him square in the face. Angel growled angrily, and was about to hit her back when, an unseen force held them apart. He turned his head to see Jean, glaring at them.  
  
"Look obviously there was a misunderstanding, and both of the good guys ended up fighting each other maybe we should figure out why before beating each other senseless," she said somewhat annoyed, she lifted them off the ground and set them on opposite sides of the room.  
  
"Okay everybody, to the library now!" Buffy demanded, "Giles needs to hear this,"  
  
They all sat in the library staring at Giles and Scott expecting answers. Logan and Amy sat opposite Angel and Buffy, Willow stood behind, Buffy and Jean stood near Logan. They had already called Orora and the others to tell the they'd be a little delayed.  
  
"So what's all this Mutant stuff about I'm not sure I'm getting it..." Xander said wandering slowly around the library.  
  
"I'm not sure I get it but...I guess its like...a kind of evolution," Jean told him.  
  
Angel stared at Amy hard, glaring at her clearly not buying it.  
  
Buffy glanced at Amy, "So what's your mutation?"  
  
Her eyes flashed feral yellow again, but only for a second.  
  
Buffy wrinkled her eyebrows..."So what you have the power to flash your eyes at people?"  
  
Amy rolled her eyes..."Only if you have the power to completely and thoroughly annoy every Vampire you meet,"  
  
"She doesn't Annoy me," Angel told her putting a protective arm around Buffy.  
  
"That's because you have the power stab your own kind in the back," She shot back.  
  
"Angel has a soul," Willow told her defending him. "and he loves Buffy,"  
  
Amy rolled her eyes again, "Oh so the problem here is 'I can't be a vampire because I'd feel bad hurting people, and gosh I can't be a human because I'm dead What can I do; oh wait I know the slayer'," she mocked.  
  
Angel's eyes narrowed and muscles tensed up, Buffy glared at her angrily and stood up slowly leaning over the table whispering quietly.  
  
"I advise you not to talk any more because since technically your not really human either, more of a freak, I can kill you it won't be illegal," she threatened.  
  
Amy stood up too, "You can try..."  
  
Scott over hearing the walked up behind Buffy.  
  
"So we're freaks?" He said glaring behind his dark red glasses.  
  
Buffy looked at him startled. "Scott I didn't mean that you..."  
  
he cut her off, "Why not, we all the same, just because our DNA mutated differently, if one of is a freak that means all of us..."  
  
"Scott I'm sorry okay I was just angry I didn't mean to offend you, Just her, " Buffy apologized.  
  
"Fine whatever just watch it okay," he sighed then continued trying to explain everything to Giles.  
  
"Yeah might be good Idea..." Logan muttered to Buffy before stepping outside to smoke.  
  
All of the sudden the doors burst back open, about ten or eleven vampire entered the room, and four large, strong looking Demons with pale blue skin and metal armor, came in with Logan. Around his neck was a metal collar, chains sprung from both sides the front and the back which each demon held. His arms were crossed in front of him like a dead man and they were chained there.  
  
Then the crowd parted and Spike stepped through.  
  
"'ello all," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Spike," Buffy hissed. pulling out a stake.  
  
There was a hiss as Amy pulled out her sword. Then a tiger like growl as her eyes glazed over yellow.  
  
Spike smiled in admiration. Logan growled and fought against the restraints, but to no avail. The demons held him unwavering against his wild thrashing. Jean tried to use her telekinesis to throw the demons but it didn't work for some reason.  
  
Amy looked at Jean, "The medallion their all wearing...it blocks magick, so I guess it blocks your powers too, my guess is anyone with a more active power wouldn't work, my power is more passive... it affects how I move not others..." then she thought a second and pulled her pennant that was around her neck out of her shirt so all could see...it was a silver dragons claw clutching a red orb.  
  
She made several gestures with her hands and her pennant slowly turned darker, to the color of blood, then black. Then a ball of black fire formed in her hand...  
  
"Um if those talisman block magick how's that gonna work?" Willow asked timidly.  
  
"It's stronger magick, just like a fence, its large enough to keep out trespassers but, not a wrecking ball..." she told the pixie faced girl, just before hurling the black flame towards the demons. The first one ducked releasing its hold on Logan and the flame hit the demon behind it.  
  
Logan Jerked around loosening the grip of the other two... ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Orora paced around the Hotel, Rogue looked up at her from the bed.  
  
"Ahem sure they're fine, they probly, jest forgot to call," Rogue told her in her thick southern accent.  
  
"Yeah your probably right but..." She was cut off by the sound of the phone.  
  
She picked it up hurriedly, "Scott?"  
  
"Nope sorry, It's Jean," she told her, the ducked to avoid a flying vampire. "You wouldn't believe what's happening here, I don't have time to explain, but we need a little help, come to this address," she said giving her the address.  
  
"Okay but..." the phone was dead.  
  
She cursed but grabbed the keys to her car, Rogue stood up to follow not really sure where or why they going. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Logan had managed to get all of the chains off of him, but it seemed like the Vampire's just kept on coming. They all seemed to pretty much hold there own...but he didn't see the little red head girl anywhere.  
  
Willow muttered words in Latin, and purple barrier of protection, wrapped around her and made her invisible to all except those who could see past her spell which would probably only be Amy and maybe Giles.  
  
Suddenly the doors burst open with a gust of wind and a tan skinned women came floating in. Her hair was white and flowing and her eyes were just as white, the wind whipped around her as if she controlled it. Behind her a girl with brunette hair and two white streaks in the front entered behind her, Seemly untouched by the freakish wind. When suddenly Spike darted out, of the fight crowd of humans, Mutants, and Vampire; and grabbed the girl.  
  
"All right!" he shouted grabbing her hair, and yanking her head to the side exposing her neck..."Anyone else moves the girl dies,"  
  
Everyone froze and stared at Spike with a mix of hatred and disbelief.  
  
"I don't get it, he's touching her that should kill him..." Logan mumbled.  
  
"Well Giles said earlier while you guys were arguing that vampires are dead which would explain why Rogue can't absorb his life force..." Jean whispered, unknowing that vampires have extremely good hearing.  
  
"Oh really red?" spike raised an eyebrow..."Aren't you the special lass then?"  
  
Rogue didn't respond but her breathing grew faster along with her heartbeat, the only person she could touch happened to be a cold-blooded killer. figures she thought to herself.  
  
"Spike how about you let the girl go and I'll kill you quick," Amy said forcing a fake smile.  
  
"Ya know? that's what I love about you, your threats, I can't even tell if your bluffing or not..." he smiled wanly, then hit Rogue hard on the head, knocking her unconscience, he hoisted her over his shoulder, and walked out of the school, but not before calling over his shoulder..."If you follow me I kill her..." What was left of the vampires ran after Spike not bothering to look back.  
  
Logan went to go after them when Scott grabbed his arm...  
  
"Don't Logan," he said firmly, "I don't think he was making a funny joke when he said he'd kill her..."  
  
He jerked his arm away from Scott and opened his mouth to protest...when Amy put a hand on his arm...  
  
"He's right we need a plan...Trust me, he said If you follow me I'll kill her which makes me think, he wants to keep her alive...maybe he wants something we need to find out what that is so then we can make a trade..." she told him, but he just stared at her blankly, she sighed, "Logan," she said more firmly, "Sit down,"  
  
He was about to protest but thought better of it when he saw all eyes were on him. He sat down on the table, most of the chairs were broken.  
  
"Okay she is right, he most likely wants something, but figuring out what it is might prove to be a quite bothersome task," Giles told the group.  
  
"I have an Idea," Angel spoke up, all eyes focused on him, "I noticed the way he was looking at her and..."  
  
Amy cut him off, "I'm not liking the way this is going..."  
  
He rolled his eyes..."You've met before right?"  
  
"Yeah once on the roof top where I found Logan Why?"  
  
"He was watching you fight, almost like he admired it..." Angel continued.  
  
"So I'm guessing Spike isn't just gonna get tired of waiting and let the girl go huh?" Amy asked.  
  
He shook his head, "Once Spike gets obsessed he's not giving up anytime soon, He'd probably try to turn you..."  
  
"Turn her into What?" Orora asked.  
  
"Vampire..." Willow told her.  
  
"I say give what he wants, but I've got an Idea," Amy said flexing her hand on her Sword.  
  
The door again, (for the third time) burst open, everyone's head snapped toward the door expecting an attack when Cordelia walked in angrily.  
  
"Do you have any Idea how long I sat in traffic?" she fumed.  
  
"Um Cordy," Willow started, "Now's not the best..."  
  
She cut her off, "2 hours, all because of a nine car pile up because some floating freak...tossed a bunch of cars everywhere, can you believe that this guy was wearing a cape? How cliché...?"  
  
"Cordelia, can you not see we're busy?" Giles started but then paused..."Floating did you say?"  
  
"Y'up and when I say tossed I mean magically tossed with some mind mojo..." she continued.  
  
"Sounds like Magneto's out and about...great add that to our, What could possibly make this day any worse list," Scott sighed.  
  
"Maybe half of us should work on getting the girl and the other half can work on taking this magnet guy out," Buffy told them all.  
  
"Magneto, " Jean corrected her, "Magneto, is a mutant we've dealt with in the past, he's bent on wiping out humans been cause of their prejudice against Mutants,"  
  
She looked pointedly at Buffy.  
  
Buffy held up her hands, "Hey no prejudice here just anger honest...what kinda power are we talking hear anyway...like yours..."  
  
"Not quite his power is stronger, but he can only move metal objects..." she looked at Amy..."Fighting him with that sword wouldn't be a great Idea,"  
  
"Okay so who wants to do what?" Buffy asked, "Amy, needs to help get the girl back, since Spike wants her,"  
  
"Rogue," Logan said looking at Buffy.  
  
"Huh, I'm not sure I get it," Buffy wrinkled up her face.  
  
"Her name, is Rogue," Logan clarified.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Okay got it, We only need a few people to get Rogue back, so...wait didn't you say you had a plan?"  
  
"You guys don't need me for whatever scheme your concocting do you?" Cordelia asked putting a hand on her hip.  
  
"No Cordelia that's quite all right your welcome to go home if you'd like," Giles told her.  
  
"Oh good I just bought this shirt...and uh well going to get another one would not be an option with that traffic..." she huffed.  
  
"Well then why are still you here,... taking up space...still..." Xander said coldly.  
  
"Well at least I know when I'm not needed, I'm mean look at you, your in a room full of, super hero type people and your like a zippo...your nothing...so whose taking up space?" she hissed back.  
  
Xander didn't reply his face darkened, Willow put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wow your a ..." Amy started.  
  
"We know..." Willow cut her off.  
  
"He's kinda cute that counts for something right?" Amy asked looking at Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia clicked her tongue against her teeth, turning on one heal she left.  
  
"Wow, you are good you've got teach me how to do that," Buffy told her,  
  
"That's a power I wouldn't mind having," Oz said finally speaking up.  
  
"I'm the queen of cat fights," Amy purred.  
  
Xander grinned..."So you think I'm cute?"  
  
She smiled a half smile..."Kinda," she replied, "So whose going where?"  
  
Jean spoke up, "Well Logan can't really fight Magneto...he has metal running throughout his skeletal structure, so he'll be with you, and Angel seems to know a lot about this Spike guy he might be useful, Since Scott and I have dealt with Magneto I think its best we fight him, I would like Buffy with us, and Buffy do have anyone who you think would help?"  
  
"Well Willow and Orora can help us here...So Oz and Xander can go with them...Is that okay?" Buffy responded.  
  
"No problem but uh...Why do I get the scary guy?" Xander asked.  
  
"Believe me Magneto's probably much worse than Spike..." Orora assured him.  
  
"That's comforting..." He muttered.  
  
The group split up. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Okay Amy you said you had a plan right?" Angel asked.  
  
"Y'up fight Spike, hack him into tiny unidentifiable pieces while you guys go get Rogue," Amy told them.  
  
"Spike might not be as easy to fight as you think..." Angel replied.  
  
"Right...and that hair says what? fear me I use peroxide? Anyone with hair like that...has got to be a pansy...I mean jeez he's British too..." Amy scoffed.  
  
"Don't underestimated him he's dangerous believe me I know, he's killed two slayers in his time and he's not quite 200yrs old yet," Angel warned her.  
  
"Plus he's probably a little angry...since his girlfriend commented suicide...she fell asleep outside the factory...I mean she was crazy but I'm sure she knew the sun comes up everyday," Xander told her.  
  
"So he killed slayers and his dead girlfriend was insane...is that supposed to scare me because I don't scare easily..." She huffed.  
  
"No I wasn't trying to scare you I was just warning you...you should be careful...not scared he'll be able to tell if your scared and he'll love it," Angel replied.  
  
She nodded, "Whatever you say..." she shrugged, "Do you know where the girl is? Chances are if he leaves he'll heighten his security,"  
  
"There's a burnt down factory outside of town...not to far from here that's most likely where he has her," Oz told her. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Spike sat back in a chair with his feet propped up on the table, and smiled to himself, Maybe a little old but I bet it'll work. Rogue sat on the floor bound and gagged. Spike looked at her and smiling, "If your a good girl maybe I won't have to kill you," She narrowed her eye's in response.  
  
Jake stuck his head in the room, "I've got more people willing to guard the girl," he told him. Spike nodded, but didn't respond, "Okay so I'm gonna just..." he stuttered, backing out of the room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel spoke to Giles in his office telling him their plan, to lure away Spike and take the girl back...simple but it should work. Giles wasn't really happy about the lack of complexity and planning time but, he really couldn't do much better. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jean looked at the group, "Okay maybe we should find out what he wants...that's what the professor would do right?"  
  
Orora spoke up, "Maybe we should call the professor?"  
  
Jean nodded, "Okay you can do that..." she looked at Buffy, "Do you guys have any place to get information maybe some kind of grapevine or..."  
  
"Y'up Willy the snitch, I'll see what he has to say...Scott wanna come with?" Buffy said getting up.  
  
"Sure why not..." Scott got up and followed her out of the library  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oz drove his van through the night, everyone was silent. Seeing the factory up ahead Oz slammed on the brakes hard..."Sorry," he apologized. He pulled the van into the nearby woods hiding it from view of anyone.  
  
"Be careful," Angel warned her.  
  
"I'll be fine, I'll just get him to follow me back into Sunnydale, hook, line and sinker," she told him.  
  
"He's not an idiot," Angel told her...though that was debatable.  
  
"Yeah right..." Logan muttered under his breath.  
  
"Be back later..." Amy hopped out of the van, adjusting the stakes she had concealed in the sleeves of her leather duster, she pushed her hair out her face and started towards the factory. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jake and a few of the guys tossed back a few beers while a couple of Vamps guarded the door...He didn't think they'd show tonight but he had orders, and he really didn't feel like making Spike angry. So whatever, "Mike," he called out over the noise to a vampire guarding the door..."Anything yet?"  
  
"No," he yelled back..."This is ridiculous, Is Spike like obsessed with this feline freak or what?"  
  
"Hey I'm just followin' orders man take it up with him," Jake replied walking over to the two vampires...  
  
"Whatever you say man this is..." He was cut short when both of the vamps guarding the door exploded into a cloud of dust...Amy stood there in front of Jake with two spring loaded stakes.  
  
"Not to sound too...cliché but...take me to your leader...uh what's your name..." Amy said to the apparently stunned vampire.  
  
"J-Jake," He stammered.  
  
Everyone got immediatly quiet...All the vampire's turned toward her and glared menacingly. Jake held up his hands to the group, motioning for them to back off. Then he walked to the back of the toward the room where Spike and Rogue were. He stuck his head into the room, and spoke to Spike, but she couldn't really hear the whole conversation.  
  
Jake came back out, "H-he he wants to know if your alone," He stuttered walking up to her.  
  
She put her arm kindly around him and smiled...  
  
"Do you see anyone else you little nit-wit?" she snarled suddenly.  
  
He jumped...and shook his head then ran to tell Spike, Jake came back followed by Spike.  
  
"I hope they've made you feel welcome..." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
She didn't waste time with idle chatter, "Out back behind the club in Sunnydale,"  
  
"Not in much of a position to be givin' out orders are ya?" Spike smiled.  
  
"Be there one hour..." she said then turned and left, making a cloud of black smoke so they couldn't follow her. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy and Scott strolled into the alibi room, the room fell silent as their eyes fell on to the slayer, a few got up and left. They walked over to the bar where Willy stood with a nervous look on his.  
  
"Hey Willy," Buffy said in a non-friendly voice.  
  
"Heya Slayer h-how are ya?" he asked, "W-want anything maybe a diet coke? On me?"  
  
"Nope, You Scott?" She looked at her cousin.  
  
"I'm good," He responded looking around at the trashed bar and a few of the strange looking customers eyeing them.  
  
"The Vampire isn't around is he?" Willy asked her Nervously rubbing some glasses with a filthy looking rag.  
  
"Nope, What do you know?" Buffy asked.  
  
"A-about what? I-I-I s-swear I don't know nothin' about nothin'," he stuttered.  
  
"Really? No one new in town?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
Willy looked nervously from side to side, avoiding her piercing gazing. His face was pale and beads of sweat formed in a line on his forehead, then rolled down his face. He wiped the sweat away with the filthy rag and continued the wipe the glasses. Scott cringed and guessed that Buffy by now was immune to the grossness if she cam here often for info.  
  
"Well answer her," Scott demanded narrowing his eyes under his red glasses, stepping closer to Buffy's side.  
  
"H-hey, come one I'd never lie to ya, I don't know nothin'," Willy held up his hands.  
  
"Willy, You don't want me to get violent do you?" Buffy asked sweetly.  
  
"Come on now Buffy..." Willy started.  
  
Scott slid his glasses down to his nose, causing a red laser beam to shot out of his eyes...shattering, burning, and disintegrating several bottles and appliances around Willy before replacing his glasses. Willy jumped clear off the ground, his face paled even more.  
  
"What do you know?" Scott said calmly.  
  
"Whoa, looks can kill huh?" Willy said but seeing their not amused face he started talking. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amy stood on top of a roof that overlooked the back alley, waiting for Spike. She saw him step outside of the Bronze and into the dark alley lit only by a dim street light. Amy smiled, she knew she'd catch him off guard. She placed her hands on the edge of the building, Vaulted over the side of the five story building landing in a cat-like crouch behind Spike.  
  
He jerked around dropping the cigarette he'd been smoking, "bloody 'ell," he yelled taking a step back.  
  
She smiled and stood up completely and stubbed out his cigarette. "Did I startled you?" She asked innocently.  
  
Her lack of fear disturbed him, and amused him, his amusement taking over, "Of course not, but I figured since you went through the troubled, I'd amuse you..." He smiled coyly.  
  
"Awe, I'm so glad you care," she sneered. With one fluid motion she removed her leather duster, revealing the plunging neckline of her tight black long- sleeved shirt which showed just enough of perfectly toned abs to see her tiny diamond belly ring, and her sword which was sheathed on her back.  
  
Spike blinked his eyes, staring at her long enough for her to remove her sword from its sheath. Spike pushed it to the back of his mind, knowing her weapon of choice was the sword he had armed himself accordingly, pulling out a Katana of his own. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Magneto stared blankly at the television screen,  
  
'Today on local news, there was a nine car pile up on the highway just outside of Sunnydale. Witnesses say that a man in a red cape with a metal helmet threw them with some kind of magical power while floating six feet above the ground, Police are investigating it we'll keep you updated'  
  
Magneto flipped the TV off and turned toward Mystique and Sabortooth "Go find this Cat Mutant, she'll make a lovely addition to the team,"  
  
"I saw her on the roof top fighting beside the one they call Wolverine..." Mystique told him.  
  
"Sabortooth follow their scent, I want that girl," he told him.  
  
He nodded then both of them left. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel shot across bolt through the heart of another Vampire, while kicking another in the face, "Someone get that girl!" he growled staking the vamp.  
  
"I would, but I'm choking right now..." Xander gasped while Vampire gripped his neck, Then suddenly three metal blades sprung through his neck, jerked sideways removing his head.  
  
"Thanks, Logan, those are awesome," Xander gasped rubbing his neck.  
  
"No problem kid, go get Rogue, and don't touch her skin," He told him.  
  
Xander ran towards the room dodging a few Vampires...staking one then diving under one toward the door jerking it open, he slammed the door behind him. He saw the girl huddled in the corner, bound and gagged.  
  
"Hey don't worry I'm here to get you outta here," He said walking over to her and Untying the ropes that were around her gloved hands. She pulled off the gag and Xander untied her feet.  
  
"Thank you, but I hear fightin' how're we gettin' outta here?" Rogue asked him.  
  
He handed her a stake, "Stab them threw the heart, and stay behind me, by the way I'm Xander,"  
  
"Rogue," she told him.  
  
They stepped outside the door about ten Vampires remained. Xander Staked one and kept moving forward Rogue in tow clutching the stake close. "If we get separated, head for the Exit," Xander told the girl.  
  
"All right," she replied.  
  
Two Vampires headed toward, her but were soon dispatched, with two crossbolts, from Angel's crossbow. Oz was on the ground pinned by one, Rogue snuck up behind him, and stabbed him in the back and he turned to dust...Oz got up coughing a little from dust..."Thanks," he told her. Xander joined them staking a vamp on the way. Logan dusted three at once using both hands and Oz staked the last one.  
  
"If Spike comes back alive he'll have fun cleaning up the dust," Xander said glancing at the thick laying of dust.  
  
Jake peaked around the corner.  
  
Logan sniffed the air, "You smell that too huh?" Oz asked him.  
  
Jake made an attempt at tackling Logan who easily side stepped him grabbing his hair slamming him into the wall with his momentum, shattering his nose. Logan grabbed him by the throat tossed him toward Angel who shot a crossbow right through his heart.  
  
"He shoots he scores," Oz muttered.  
  
"Hey kid you all right," Logan said to Rogue.  
  
"Yeah Ahem okay, he didn't hurt me," Rogue told him.  
  
"Better not have," Logan responded, "Let's get outta here," ________________________________________________________________________ Mystique entered the library, in the form of Logan. "Hey have you seen the cat girl?" Mystique/Logan said to the group.  
  
"Um Logan what are you doing here?" Jean asked, "Your supposed to be going after Rogue,"  
  
"Rogue, right, Um I would but, uh we need cat girl, we lost her," Mystique/Logan replied.  
  
"You lost her?" Buffy demanded. "How do you loose a person? A whole person!"  
  
"Well we didn't loose her, she just kinda..." Mystique/Logan was cut off.  
  
"Buffy its Angel, he wants to talk to you," Giles said stepping out of the Office.  
  
"Oh good, then you handle this..." Buffy said going into the office.  
  
"Angel," Buffy said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey we got the girl," he told her.  
  
"Oh good now can you tell me how you loose a person," Buffy demanded.  
  
"Buffy what are you talking about we didn't loose anyone?" Angel replied.  
  
"But Logan said..." Angel cut her off.  
  
"Logan, Logan is here how could he have told you..." Angel started.  
  
In the background Buffy heard Logan's voice..."Mystique, she's a shapeshifter, she works for Magneto, and she's dangerous,"  
  
"Buffy be careful we'll be there as soon as possible, Try to make her believe that you think she's Logan,"  
  
"Gotcha, bye Angel,"  
  
"Bye" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amy dodged a thrust made by Spike, and countered the strike grabbing his arm using his momentum, she flipped on his back. Spike grunted but leapt up back on to his feet, Just in time to see Amy perform a feat that would make the people on the Matrix cry. She ran halfway up the alley wall then pushed off and landed a kick that hit Spike square in the face shattering his nose, blood splayed all over his face, he growled anger, he swung his sword clumsily at her neck. She ducked easily, which he counted on, he kicked her in the ribs feeling them give way under his boot. She looked up at him from the ground, she felt a burst of energy go through her as her blue eyes turned a golden, predatory, yellow. She growled leaping to her feet, she leapt straight up and grabbed a pole over head she swung around like and Olympic Gymnast, kicking Spike in the face and making a perfect dismount behind him. A sharp pain shot up through her ribs which she ignored. She turned toward Spike who stood watching her. He stepped backward toward the exit to the Alley.  
  
"Well finish the another time, love," he said, then dashed out of the alley.  
  
She started to run after him but her ribs protested, causing her to double over in pain grabbing her ribs. She cursed loudly, her eye's returned to normal, and she re-sheathed her sword, and headed toward the library. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Well Angel didn't know where she was either, but we figured out more about Magneto," Buffy told Mystique/Logan.  
  
"We did?" Willow questioned her but immediately shut up when Buffy gave her the, 'I know what I'm doing and your Screwing it up' look.  
  
"Yes Willow we did, Angel just told me something he found out," Buffy said, the others just looked at knowing she up to something, "Angel told me that one of his lackeys, is a shapeshifter, Mystique?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Mystique/Logan growled impatiently.  
  
"Well what if Amy's Mystique?" Willow ventured.  
  
"Exactly," Buffy nodded in approval.  
  
"But If she was wouldn't you be able to tell Logan?" Orora asked.  
  
"Not always...," Mystique/Logan replied.  
  
"Okay I've got a scenario that, goes against everything we just said but we've gotta look at all angles right?" Willow said looking around.  
  
"Go ahead," Jean told her.  
  
"Well, okay lets say I'm all shapeshifty woman, and I wanna get into good guys plans and everything, so why would I invent a total stranger, I mean, it would be hard to gain trust wouldn't it? So I'm gonna take the place of one of the good guys, now if I was a smart shapeshifty woman I'd take the place of the innocent looking one, ya know like, Rogue or or me...and if I was even smarter I'd kidnap one of them Rogue being the easiest since well ya know she was kidnapped and all...then I'd take her spot and no one would know since she seems kinda quiet anyway you get my drift..." Willow reasoned out.  
  
Nice one Will, Buffy said silently, If only we had a smart shapeshifter,  
  
"Now what if she didn't, hypothetically, what if she, took the strongest one when he wasn't here," Mystique/Logan asked.  
  
"Well she'd be really stupid, There's a lot of strong people here and without one big all out war there's no tellin' whose the strongest...and plus if you took a strong one he could just walk right in at anytime...and then she'd be in trouble, that would be dumb why would she do that?" Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
Mystique/Logan narrowed her/his eyes.  
  
"Well not all bad guys or girls are geniuses Will I mean look at Spike, I don't know where he was going or what he was trying to say with that hair but, Whoa, can we say Day glo?" Buffy rolled her eyes more dramatically than Willow putting on her best ditzy blonde act.  
  
Suddenly Amy Pushed open the library doors clutching her Ribs. "Logan!" she said in a surprised voice, "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be with Angel and the others, is everyone all right?"  
  
"Actually I was looking for you," Mystique/Logan replied.  
  
She stepped farther into the room and closer to Logan, something didn't smell right, her eyes glazed over feral yellow. She looked at Logan he didn't look right his body temperature was really high. At of the corner of her eye, she saw Jean rush to her side.  
  
"What happened are you okay?" She said moving a chair over with her Telekinesis, "Sit down,"  
  
"I'm fine really a couple of broken ribs that's all, and Spike ran from the fight so I'm thinkin' I have the upper hand, here," she said pulling away from her, then she looked at the Logan imposture. "Your not Logan, who are you and where is he?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mystique/Logan growled.  
  
"Your body temperature is to high, and your not even supposed to be here, your supposed to be with..." she was cut off when Angel, the real Logan, Oz, Xander, and Rogue.  
  
Logan looked Mystique up and down..."Puh-leese."  
  
Mystique leapt at Logan they ended up rolling on the ground the real mixed up with the fake. The group looked on in confusion. Amy grabbed the Cross bow Angel had and aimed at the one she knew was fake but with all the movement she could hardly get a clear shot.  
  
"Jean, pick them up," Amy told her. Jean complied, lifting them up with her TK. "Now drop that one," she said pointing to the real Logan on the right.  
  
Buffy smiled catching on, she opened the weapons cage, which Jean tossed Mystique into, she changed into her normal blue, scaly, form, her short orange hair seemly plastered to her head with gel. Her eye color was similar to that of Amy's cat eyes as she glared at them menacingly through the cage.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Angel asked mainly directing the question towards Buffy.  
  
"Yes we're fine," Buffy smiled quickly kissing Angel then turning back to the group.  
  
"That's remarkable...," Giles said staring at Amy.  
  
"What?" Amy asked finally sitting down clutching her ribs.  
  
"You could actually see the temperature difference?" Giles asked.  
  
"Y'up, Infrared vision," Amy replied.  
  
"But I don't get it, she's all scaly shouldn't she be ya know cold- blooded?" Willow asked.  
  
"Nope when you cold your molecules are tightly packed together, which makes it harder to move, they slow down, but when your hot your molecules spread out, and make it easier to change shape, Like the difference between gooey sticky gum you left in the car of rock hard gum you left in the freezer because it was gooey and sticky..., get it?" Amy explained.  
  
"Oh that makes sense like the when elements change faze?" Willow asked.  
  
"Y'up exactly," Jean filled in.  
  
"Hey kid you all right?" Logan asked noticing Amy holding her Ribs.  
  
"Fine," she replied curtly.  
  
"What happened?" he pushed on.  
  
"A couple of broken ribs that's all I'm fine, okay?" Amy muttered.  
  
Angel looked at her as if to say 'I told you so'.  
  
"But he ran couldn't even finish the fight, I shattered his nose, maybe his whole face, then the coward ran," she said in reply, then raised her eyebrow as if challenging Angel to say anything, wisely he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Hey don't bite my head off I was just asking," Logan said holding up his hands.  
  
"Sorry, I don't like to leave things unfinished," She apologized.  
  
"Its okay," He told the girl.  
  
"Hey Rogue you Okay?" Amy asked her.  
  
"Yeah, Ahem okay, Thank you guys, for saving mey," She said.  
  
"No problem," Amy responded. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Spike paced around in the factory looking at the mess that had been, made, there was only one chair not broken and the place was covered in a thick gray layer of dust...he picked up the chair and with a growl of frustration, hurled it in anger at the wall shattering it into jagged wooden shards. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sabortooth stood outside the school hiding in the shadows, he knew that Mystique should've come back already. He slowly crept into the school, then sniffed the air, she was close he could smell her, and she smelled angry. He didn't think it was a good Idea to just burst into the room they obviously could hold their own they got Mystique didn't they? Behind him a figure appeared in a puff of green smoke.  
  
He turned toward her, he knew who it was before he'd even seen her, Rose, Magneto's newest recruit, who had a rather strange ability to control plants and their growth.  
  
"Magneto sent me, he said you guys were taking to long," She purred.  
  
He grunted in response.  
  
"Let me go in, If the X-men are in there, they won't know me..." she said tilting her head to the side.  
  
He shrugged in responded, then said "go,"  
  
She smiled, her short blonde hair framing her face, the moon light shone through the windows of the school, making the blood red rose tattooed on her left shoulder visible. Her halter top fit tightly showing off her curves, and her short black skirt, with a slit that went obnoxiously high showed off her black rose tattoo on her thigh.  
  
She winked at him and strolled through the door of the library.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but I kinda needed help and I heard this was the place to find it," Rose purred.  
  
Xander's mouth dropped open. Rose walked over toward him and patted him on the head, like you would a puppy.  
  
"And where exactly did you hear this?" Buffy said standing up.  
  
"Well, I was in a demon bar, I over heard a conversation, from this guy with a cape, he said something about, X-men being here and that they were the only threat to his plan, and that they were holed up in a school library...since this is the only school..." she lied, "Then he found out I heard him, and he tried to kill me but I managed to get away and I remembered what he said so I came here,"  
  
"Okay I could have come up with a better story then that..." Amy scoffed.  
  
"But it's true, honest," she told her strolling over to where she sat, "Oh you look like your hurt,"  
  
"Wow, so its not really true what they say about blondes, I guess," she said sharply.  
  
"Hey no blonde jokes, I am blonde too ya know," Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah I noticed, but I'm surprised you did," she replied, then got up and walked out of the library.  
  
"Don't mind her she's not a people person, Actually I'm not really sure what was wrong with her," Buffy wrinkled her face, "Hey Logan could you go find out please?"  
  
Logan just nodded and walked out after her... ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Saber tooth grabbed Amy by the leg and tossed her into the locker, breaking a few more of her ribs. Nonetheless she hopped back to her feet easily. She flashed her feral yellow eyes in anger...she took up a fighting stance.  
  
"Sabortooth, " Logan growled, "Leave the girl alone!"  
  
Logan unsheathed his claws, and narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Amy get back inside,"  
  
"Not a chance," she said not taking her eyes off Sabor tooth, " Jeez you give cats a bad name, could you take a bath at least?"  
  
"Amy your hurt, go inside!" he said firmly.  
  
"Right if you keep telling her that she'll listen," Buffy rolled her eyes, strolling out into the hallway, "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"  
  
"Sorry slayer, parties about to end, what can I say, that's what happens when you bring a knife to a fist fight," she said.  
  
Then she held out her right hand and black mist swirled out of her amulet and hovered above her hand. Sabor tooth cocked his head to the side.  
  
The mist swirled, faster and faster the faster it moved the brighter black it glowed...until it looked like a bright glowing ball of black fire. She pressed both hands together, the black fire seemed to disappear. Now everyone just stared in awe. She pulled apart her hands and the black fire stretched itself out into a bright thin black rope, with two glowing balls at the ends. She grabbed the middle and swung it around, at this point Sabor tooth was beginning to understand was about to happened and he bolted through the doors right before she release it and it hit the door causing a large round scorch mark.  
  
"So its true," Buffy muttered.  
  
"What's true?" Amy asked sinking to the floor.  
  
"Bigger they are the faster they run," Buffy replied.  
  
Amy nodded, "Didn't run too fast I would've been outta here when I saw the misty black stuff,"  
  
"Yeah well you knew what the misty black stuff was, I mean my first thought wouldn't have been, 'Oh my god, the misty black fog of death, run!'," Buffy told the girl, "Look I'm going back inside to deal with whatever heck that girls name is,"  
  
After Buffy left, Logan sheathed his claws and knelt down next to her. "You all right?"  
  
"Y'up, I think I have at least half of my ribs in working order," she replied flippantly.  
  
"He could've killed you and we don't even know why he's here, this isn't a joke and the next time I tell you too..." Amy cut him off.  
  
"Logan thanks for your concern but I take orders from no one, Nobody's gonna tell me to do anything, Are we clear?" she hissed angrily.  
  
"Didn't think so, but I had to try anyways," Logan mumbled.  
  
"So I know you didn't come out here to lecture So what did you want in the first place?" Amy laughed  
  
"Well they were kinda worried about you," he told her.  
  
"About me, Why?" she asked wrinkling her forehead.  
  
"Well weren't exactly, in the happiest mood when you insulted that girl and stormed out of the room," he replied, then he raised an eyebrow, "So spill it what's wrong,?"  
  
She sighed, "I don't trust her, call it instinct but I think she's lying, through her pearly white teeth, and nobody in that room seems to notice, its like they're all to interested in finding out more info on this guy, but don't even see what's in front of them," she told him shaking her head.  
  
"I don't trust her either, but you've gotta hear her out first, she may be legit, if she is, then you just made a strong accusation," Logan told her.  
  
"Logan I run on instinct, I always have, it my not always seem right, but I'm still alive aren't I?" she sighed heavily.  
  
"Believe me I understand but I've learned tell 'em what you think, if they don't believe, bite your tongue and say I told you so, later," Logan smiled.  
  
Amy was about to reply, when Rose ambled into the hallway with a grin on her face. Amy immediately stopped talking and put her guard up.  
  
"Logan?" she purred. "Do you mind if I borrow her?"  
  
"Yeah I might..." he replied, unfazed, by her feminine charms.  
  
"Hmm that's what the other's said too, such a shame, I hoped we could all just be friends," she glanced at Amy, "You didn't give me a chance to tell you my offer before you decided you didn't like me,"  
  
Mystique strolled out and stood beside her, Amy narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What did you do to them?" she demanded standing up slowly. Logan stood up, protectively, taking a step in front of her.  
  
"Oh them?" she giggled, "Well they just took a little nap, Just like you guys are going to,"  
  
"I don't know I'm not feelin' so sleepy? You Logan?" she said glancing at him.  
  
"Nope," he said curtly, Unsheathing his claws again.  
  
"Well you will," Rose replied in an Oozy sweet voice.  
  
A light green mist rose up around them, Amy covered her mouth and tried not breathe but that didn't last long. They both collapsed onto the floor. The last thing she heard was rose insanely high pitched, child-like laughter. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel struggled against the hold of the thick vines that had wrapped around him like ropes, since he didn't need to breathe whatever gas this women used didn't have any affect on him. He looked at the others they were passed out on the ground. He muttered a curse, the thorny vines were too thick for him to break. He figured Amy and Logan had met with the same fate as the others, a deep drug induced sleep. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amy's eyes fluttered open, she tried to sit up but discovered she tied to something...looking at her arms and legs she noticed that they weren't tied at all but thick green vines had wrapped around her arms, legs and waist. She craned her neck to see if she could see Logan. Sure enough Logan was right beside her but his hands were crossed in from of his chest, so claws would go through his neck, and shoulders if he tried to use them. She saw him start to move a little, he blinked his eyes rapidly.  
  
"Oh look whose awake!" Rose said smiling, bounding in the room as if greeting guests.  
  
Behind her a tall guy, in a red, floated in.  
  
"Magneto," Logan said in a low threatening voice.  
  
"Oh Logan, how nice of you to join us, Don't worry I only want to talk, to your lovely new friend," Magneto told him, "I heard you have interesting powers, not all of which pertain, to your mutant abilities..."  
  
Amy instinctively looked down to check if her amulet was still there, it wasn't.  
  
"Oh your looking for this?" Magneto asked holding up her amulet, "We didn't want you escaping before you had the chance to hear my offer,"  
  
He tossed it, to Rose who slipped it around her neck.  
  
"Since your the only one here who knows how to use it, we kinda want you alive," Magneto told her.  
  
"And your assuming I'll tell you because why?" she asked him.  
  
"No I didn't expect that, but if you were to join my team..." Magneto started but Logan cut him off.  
  
"Don't even try it," he growled, "don't listened to him,"  
  
"Relax Logan, I don't think this is a team, I think, they, listen to you," Amy told him.  
  
"and?" Magneto raised and eyebrow.  
  
"I work for no one," she told him sharply.  
  
"Then work with me," Magneto responded.  
  
"Right trust the bad guys, they know what's best, What's next are you gonna try and get me to take candy from you because my mother always told me never to take candy from strangers..." she remarked.  
  
Rose slapped her across the face, "Insolence will not be tolerated,"  
  
A coppery taste filled Amy's mouth, she spit out the blood just barely missing Rose's shoe, she flashed her feral yellow eyes, "You hit like a girl," she hissed. Rose stepped foreword to hit her again but magneto held up a hand.  
  
"That's enough Rose, she'll come around," Magneto said leaving the room, gesturing for Rose to follow, she complied but not before throwing them a sugaring smile.  
  
"Oh I'm gonna love to knock that smiled right off her face, wait no let me just take off the whole head," She growled tugging at the vines.  
  
"Great, I'm right there with ya, kid but how are we gonna get outta here?" he growled.  
  
"Incendio," she muttered her eyes glazing over black for a second, the vines went up in flames, dropping them.  
  
"Well that always works," Logan remarked, brushing the dirt off of him. He noted his surroundings, it was all rock, and really dark, good thing they both had good night vision.  
  
"Caves," she said as if reading his mind. She took a deep shaky breath. "Well we must be near water or something, I don't think there's that many caves in, Sunnydale...Unless we're not in Sunnydale,"  
  
"You okay?" Logan asked, "You sound a little..."  
  
"I'm fine, lets just get outta here, all right?" she snapped. Starting toward the door.  
  
"Don't jump down my throat, I was just asking," he growled, "What? Do you think they're just gonna let us walk out?"  
  
"No, but I need to get that amulet back, you have know idea what kind of power it has, that she can't access, thank god," she told him glancing around nervously, "and I want my sword back,"  
  
"Whatever," he said. "How do you plan to do that?"  
  
"Get them in here, one at a time," she said. Then she picked up a stone off the floor, and tossed it outside the cave.  
  
Logan stood at one side of the entrance, while Amy stood on the other, she heard movement, then someone walking toward them, and female, she could tell because the foot steps were light, probably tall because of the time between each step, Mystique she decided.  
  
Mystique entered the room, "Hey Where'd you..."  
  
"atar," she muttered her eye' s glazing black again, then back to blue.  
  
A bright green web of light, wrapped around Mystique, she froze in place, trapped in a web of light.  
  
"Nice," Logan whispered. Then they heard the scuffling of more feet, and they heard heavy foot steps, Sabortooth. "What the..." he said seeing the green web around Mystique. "Hey big guy, over here," Amy said waving, then she made a loop with her hand and the green light grabbed sabortooth by the neck.  
  
"Where's my sword?" Amy demanded.  
  
He thrashed wildly, kicking his feet and pulling at the magical rope, he growled angrily. Amy balled her hand up in a fist, and the rope squeezed his neck harder, "Where is it?"  
  
"Rose, has it," he choked out.  
  
"That poor excuse for a woman is getting on my nerves," Amy growled turning to the door leaving, Sabortooth, hanging there.  
  
Rose stepped through the door way with Amy's sword in hand, "Looking for this?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Amy just stared at Rose through her long dark hair which hung in her face, her eye's had a slightly wild look in them, and it was apparent to all, mainly Logan, that no one should interfere with this fight. They started circling each other, Amy's gate cautious, and deliberate, Rose's was more sure and confident. Suddenly Amy just stopped moving, she flipped her hair out of her face and flashed her feral yellow eyes, then she leapt over Rose, landing directly behind her, in a catlike crouch. A Vine erupted from the ground beside, her and tried to grab her but she dodged it gracefully, Logan took this opportunity, to slash it down. Rose glared at him, and Amy used her distraction, she sent a roundhouse kick to her head, following it with a blow to the ribs. Rose doubled over, Amy grabbed her wrist and twisted it, forcing her to drop the sword. Then Amy yanked her amulet off Rose's neck.  
  
"For future reference, don't touch things that don't belong to you," Amy snarled, then head butted her knocking her unconscience. Then collapsing on the floor in pain clutching her ribs which were already hurt from her two previous fights and were now protesting any kind of movement.  
  
"You all right kid?" Logan asked, making an attempt to pull Amy off the floor but she hissed in pain and glared at him.  
  
"Ribs broken still , " She hissed.  
  
"Oh yeah, Didn't notice that when you were fighting." Logan laughed a little.  
  
"Neither did I, Adrenaline will do that." she rolled her eyes, and pulled her self off the floor, Hot needles of pain went throughout her torso. She re-sheathed her sword and put the pennant around her neck.  
  
"Let's get outta here before their boss gets the here," Logan said. ________________________________________________________________________ Angel struggled more against the vines, now a few of them waking up, but not yet realizing that they too, were held securely by Vines. He heard Buffy struggling with hers, then he heard her pause. "Angel?" She called.  
  
"I'm here, Are you okay?" He asked. 


End file.
